You and Me Both
by Carolineforbesisawsome
Summary: "Life happens, Caroline," he spoke with a finalizing breath. Au Human, Klaus and Caroline story.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, here is my new story let me know what you think, should I continue or not?

* * *

><p>Thanks to my beta for her awesome work on this story.<p>

Disclaimer: Not mine

* * *

><p>I put my job over everything<br>Except my family and friends  
>But you'll be in between forever<p>

Nina-Ed Sheeran

* * *

><p>"I'm thinking we could stop, and walk around - maybe even see the Golden Gate," she said with a small smile as she snuggled closer to his bare chest.<p>

"We can even get some clam chowder," she said excitedly as she flipped over to stare at Klaus who stared at her with admiration.

"Don't get over excited love." kissing her forehead. She loved when he did that; it always made her feel so safe and protected.

"I know, okay?I know you might not be able to get out of shooting early. But I like to plan." Smirking at him as she jumped out of the hotel bed.

"I should get ready for today anyway," Tightening the sheets she had taken around herself as Klaus stood up from the bed and walked over to her.

"Why don't you have a nice day here in the spa? Well until I can get off set." Klaus told her as he wrapped her in the arms.

"You know I don't mind watching you work. It's all new to me," she reminded him with a laugh.

"I know, but you should enjoy a relaxing day." Looking in his eyes Caroline knew she could not change his mind about this, so she silently nodded her head.

"Great, I'll call the front desk." he smiledas he picked up her left hand and kissed it. A habit he had picked up ever since they got engaged a year ago.

* * *

><p>After a long hot shower and a nice relaxing mud bath Caroline slowly made her way in to the suite that belonged to her and Klaus. Hoping to maybe get some work in before she and Klaus went out to see some of the sights of the city, Caroline flopped down onto the sofa.<p>

She could not believe how much her life had changed in the past year - since she and Klaus met at the age of 18, and he 22, in the small town of Mystic Falls. All Klaus had wanted to be was an actor. When they used to sneak out in the middle of the night to speak about their dreams, it was his dedication and passion to follow his dream that was what first made Caroline fall in love with him. So, when he asked her to run away with him, Caroline never thought twice - not even when her letter for Juilliard arrived. She decided to follow her heart and fly out to Los angeles and attend community college. She was there to help Klaus pursue his dream as an actor any way possible, their life having changed in the last four years since they left Mystic Falls. In that time, Caroline transferred to UCLA, while Klaus snagged a couple of gigs, enough to pay the bills as well as land him a couple of other roles. But in the last year he finally received the role of a lifetime, making him one of hollywood's hot and upcoming actors. Caroline could not be any prouder of him, which was why she took a job as a book editor. Sure it was not her dream job,but it paid her well and let her travel with Klaus. Because when he asked she said yes.

"Bonnie!" Caroline chirped into the how she missed her friends.

"Hey, Care! How's everything?"

"Great, I actually just got in."

"Oh, so you and Klaus did get to go out after all?"

"Umm, no. Not yet. I spent the day in the spa actually. Klaus thought it would be best if I had a day to myself." she confessed to her friend.

"Oh, well I bet you guys could see sights some other time." Bonnie spoke. Caroline could tell her best friend still had more to say.

"Bonnie just spill. Whatever you have to say."

"Caroline I don't want to fight with you..." she paused. "You already know how I feel about this, so let's just leave it at that. I was just calling to check in on you, plus Kol told me you guys are almost done filming."

" Yeah, I think two more weeks. But Bonnie I'm fine. Truly," she assured. "Actually I need to get going. I'll call you tomorrow. Okay?" Caroline said into the phone as she hung up in a hurry.

* * *

><p>"Klaus," Caroline said, hoping it was him as she made her way into the living room.<p>

"Its you," Klaus growled as he tried to walk away from the door, teetering sluggishlyas he walked.

"You're drunk." Caroline chastised as she tightened her robe.

"What? I can't drink?" He sneered while flopping onto the sofa, unappreciative of her patronising.

"Where, were you Klaus ?" Caroline demandedas she walked up to him. She needed an answer.

"Out."

"Out! That's all you've got to say?" she spoke in concern.

"What do you want me to say, Caroline? I went out with the cast to get drinks."

"You didn't think to call me? I waited all day for you." her voice cracking as she spoke. Ever since they started this movie they seemed to fight every night.

"I think you should go Caroline." Klaus warned.

"Excuse me...? " Caroline asked, surprised.

"I think you should go back home." He rose, standing up to look up at her; his expression cold and ston as he try to reach for the bottle, but end up dropping it on the floor.

"You're drunk," She said walking up to him.

"No! Don't touch me," he said, pushing her away forcefully, causing Caroline to almost fall.

This cannot be happening, she thought to herself as she found her balance.

"Klaus, you're drunk - you don't know what you're saying. Come on, lets go to bed. Tomorrow you're going to regret this plus I'm so going to give you hell for this."

"No, your not getting it," He said frustrated as he grabbed her arm and waited for her eyes to stay focused on him. His fingers digging into her pale skin, as he brought his lips up to her ear, "I'm done with this," he gestured between them "You and me... we're going in different paths of life. And I can't keep dragging you around." Klaus' eyes pleading, but his words cut deep.

"Go back home, Caroline," letting go of her as he turned to walk toward what once was their room.

"What the hell happened, Klaus?" Caroline choked as tears came streaming down her face. She felt like her world was unravelling with each step he took."Life happens, Caroline," he spoke with a finalizing breath and he closed the door behind him. Caroline blinked, finally processing what was happening. Before she could control her actions-

She ran to the door, using the full force of her body to try and open it, however, finding it already locked.

"Klaus!" Caroline screamed,while banging on the door.

"You cant leave me! You promised," she cried into the door, but there was no answer back.

"Klaus, you said forever and always." She said sobbing and, finally, collapsing onto the floor.

* * *

><p>"I know we're not close, but we were starting to be." Rebekah said as she walked through the front door, spotting Caroline in front of her, still in yesterday's clothes.<p>

"He sent you here?" Caroline asked as she stood up.

"More like he sent Stefan, but I came in his place." Rebekah corrected following after Caroline.

Rebekah was the first out of the Mikelsons she met - on their first day of senior year - and ever since that first meeting they rarely got along. When Caroline started dating Klaus, Rebekah did anything in her power to break them apart; so, it was surprising to everyone when Carolien actually approved of Rebekah and Stefan's relationship. It was after that that they decided to at least be civil for the men in their lives.

"I don't need your guys' comfort. Everything's going to be okay once we talk it out," Caroline said hopefully as she picked up a picture frame she fumbled with .

Rebekah looked down at her shoes, "You never been one to be quite, out with it," Rebekah paused, waiting for Caroline to respond. After a moment's pause, she broke the silence.

"Look," she exasperated,

"He wants you out before he comes back."

Caroline froze in her place. Everything was wrong.t and what was left of her happy life was shattering to reveal a pitiful reality.

"He..." Her voice trembled shook, and she was nearly ready to break into tears all over again.

"What did I do…?"Caroline asked aloud more to herself than Rebekah as she slumped tothe ground.

Rebekah bent down next to the blonde, attempting to soothe her, "You did nothing wrong, Care-"

"Don't call me that," she snapped as she pulled away from the other blonde's proximity. They were never close - especially not in this moment.

"Then what, is he screwing someone else?" Caroline asked incredulously. She felt like she was grasping for straws just to understand why her reality was ripping at the seams.

"Stefan asked him that and he said no."

"What do you believe?" Caroline questioned.

Rebekah remained silent.

Ever since Klaus got the main role in a new action movie, Rebekah had hardly seen her brother. When she did it was only in passing when he visited her fiance. She was used to at least seeing him twice a day, then all of sudden he was gone out of her knew it was the same for Caroline, sometimes Caroline was the only one who made it to family dinners alone. Sure they lived together but most of the time they only saw each other at night, thats why klaus had asked her to come on set with him in San Francisco. Still Rebekah know from first had that Caroline spent most of her time locked up in the hotel room, while Klaus was out promoting the movie at events. Rebekah had thought that everything was okay between them, just a month ago klaus was excited planning a surprise engagement dinner for Caroline.

"I don't know, Caroline. He's just not the Klaus I knew or you knew." Rebekah resigned. Sighing, she continued,

"This whole fame thing has changed him, but listen to me, Caroline." Carefully reaching out to Caroline again, Rebekah held her chin up. You're stronger than this - than him."

Caroline closed her eyes as she stood up. "This hurts. Why does it hurt so much?" she groaned, gripping her hair.

"Because you love him. It's going to hurt, but, you will learn to live with that pain. He will live with regret," Rebekah soothed as she pulled Caroline into a hug. Now facing her new reality, Caroline broke down in the arms around her.

"I hate him," she whispered as she wept into the blondes hair.

"As you should," Rebekah assured her

Letting go of Caroline, Rebekah reached for the girl's hands and guided her to a stand, "Come on, let's get your stuff together. You can stay with me and Stefan."

"Thanks, Rebekah, but I need to be away from him and any reminder of what we were," Caroline said pulling away.

"I can find you a place to stay if you want. I know Stefan would not want you out alone right now. Me either," Rebekah softened, worry in her eyes.

Caroline smiled. The only people she knew in Los angeles were the Mikelsons, Bonnie who lived with Kol, and Stefan who she grew up with, but she need a clean break from klaus.

With a sniff, she nodded and they headed into the room. Before she got very far, Caroline stopped in her tracks. No way was she going to be able to do around she spoke, "Rebekah do you think you could…?," she pointed toward her things

"I'll take care of it. Let's get out if here."

Nodding, Caroline started walking out the door before stopping

"I, umm..." pointing to her key, she walked over to the counter where they used to eat breakfast.

Pulling a blank post-it from her stack she wrote,

'You gave up on us' slipping off her ring and placing it on top of the note next to the key.

"Lets go," Caroline said as she walked out the door for the last time.

* * *

><p>Review<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Here is chapter two for this story. I want to say thank you so much for the reviews and follows I got. I never thought I would get the repose that I did. Once again thanks to my epic betas, especially Julie! Anyway here is chapter 2, let me know what you think and what you might like to see.

Disclaimer: You know this.

* * *

><p>Throw me in the water<br>Don't think about the splash I will create  
>Leave me at the altar<br>Knowing all the things you just escaped

Landfill-Daughter

* * *

><p>"Are you guys sure he's okay with me staying here?" Caroline asked as she tightened her grip on the strap of her bag. Rebekah, for the first time, had been kind enough to get her belongings packed and taken from Klaus' home. She could no longer call it home.<p>

"Caroline we've been over this. He actually suggested it. Plus, I'm sure you don't want to go back home," Stefan teased her as he grabbed her luggage out of the back of the car. "You're hilarious Stefan," Caroline said with a roll of her eyes as Rebekah smiled over to Caroline as she took out another box's worth of stuff.

Caroline had not been back in mystical falls since the day she graduated and jumped into Klaus car. "Plus, we already offered our home and you turned it down." Rebekah said, there was only so long that Rebekah _could_ try and be nice.

"Rebekah. " Stefan chided as they made their way toward the front door.

"I know, I know," Rebekah huffed.

"You guys made it," a smiling Damon in a bathrobe appeared at the front door. He walked up to embrace Rebekah who quickly put her arms up to block him from coming any closer.

"Damon," Stefan said as he sent his brother a warning as he tried to usher the group into the house.

"Welcome, blondie, to my home _and_ the broken hearts club," he added with a wink whilst throwing his arms around both of the blondes and guiding them the rest of the way into his home.

"Stefan, control your brother," Rebekah gritted as she scrunched her nose and pulled away from him, "When was the last time you bathed?"

"Calm down, Bekah. The way to deal with a broken heart is with laughter," he smirked, sloppily strolling over to his lazy boy couch, "Right, blondie?" he finished, winking at Caroline as he took a swig from the whiskey bottle.

Caroline shot Stefan and Rebekah a '_What the fuck_' look. Caroline always saw Damon as the image of perfection but right now he was anything  
>but.<p>

His raven hair was greasy, and instead of his traditional denim jeans and white shirt he was rocking flannel pants and a stained white shirt.

"Rebekah why don't you show Caroline her room," Stefan sighed as he gripped the bridge of his nose and placed his other hand on his waist. As the girls made their exit he began picking up the empty bottles around the living room.

* * *

><p>"So, this is your room. You actually get the balcony." Rebekah spoke as she moved to open the doors that faced the pool view.<p>

"Are you sure," Caroline asked walking around the room after placing her bag on the bed.

"Yes, Caroline I'm sure. We went over this, Damon said it'd be alright for you to stay here. He basically has this whole place to himself, and when Stefan mentioned you were looking for a place he offered."

"But-,"

"But _nothing_. He just broke up with Elena, as you already know."

Caroline nodded as they went to start unpacking her belongings. Caroline had forgotten about that. But then again, she was going through her own never talked about Elena, they were never truly had never notice that Elena never called her. The last time she received a call from Elena was a month ago and it was just to ask her if she had heard from Bonnie. By then Bonnie had already informed her that she broke up with Damon a week ago, but Elena made no mention of the break up so Caroline did not question it.

* * *

><p>It had been a couple months since the break up and Caroline's life was as mess. She took a break from work, she spent most of her time in her room eating ice cream and trying to figure out what went wrong. She even declined calls from friends and her mother, sending them texts that she was alive but needed time. What hurt the most was that it seemed like Klaus was never a part of her life, he didn't return her calls or texts and Stefan never mentioned him when he came over to check on her and Damon.<p>

The only news she ever saw of him were in the grocery stores when she went on crazy night runs for ice cream. Klaus looked perfect in those images on the screen and if she were honest, he looked very happy - no trace of pain - and this frustrated Caroline to no end. There was only one way Caroline knew to let all this frustration go.

"Come in," Caroline said as she places her guitar on the side.

"What you doing," Damon said as he walked in the room with his bright red robe and bourbon in hand.

"Writing,"Caroline simply informed him not even looking up. She need to get this out of her head.

"Did you know?" Damon spoke, softly

"Did I know _what?_" Caroline snapped, placing her pen down, frustrated that she couldn't even get her _frustrations _out without being frustrated _more_.

"That she was going to leave me," he finished, sincerity clear in his voice.

Caroline closed her eyes, ever since she moved in Caroline knew this conversation would one day come up, but she had been hoping that she could avoid it, possibly for the rest of her miserable existence, but since he was here, opening up for once, she pushed back her frustrations and spoke calmly,"No Damon. I had no clue she would leave you. You know Elena. She does what she wants." She shrugged. Elena was never one to count on. Caroline learned that at an early age, but she understood Damon. For him his world _was_ Elena.

"But know this: She didn't just leave you. She left me too," Caroline admitted. Elena hadn't talk to her in months. She hadn't even sent a text to let her know how she was doing. Caroline had no clue where she even was. Damon stood up, nodding in understanding. It was all he needed to know.

"Meet me in my office in 30 minutes." He simply told her.

"What? Why? Where are we going?" Caroline sputtered, confused by the sudden change in direction.

"Believe it or not you actually got some potential. Something I could work with," he paused.

"Plus, I think it's time I take a shower and we get ready to start living our lives - both of us." he finished, shrugging.

"I'm not sure," Caroline hesitated.

"Broke hearts tend to sell music and that's what you have," he smirked as he left her there, shock on her face.

"You have a thing for hearts, don't you," Caroline shouted back at him.

* * *

><p>So what do you guys think?<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, here is chapter 3 ! Sorry it took so long for me to update once again thanks for the reviews and follows. I will try and update sooner, I'll even try for next week :) I like to thank my Beta klarolinedrabbles and midnightwytch031292

Disclaimer: Not mine.

* * *

><p>Long drive, could end in burning flames or paradise<p>

Fade into view, it's been a while since I have even heard from you

I should just tell you to leave cause I

Know exactly where it leads but I

Watch us go round and round each time

Style-Taylor Swift

* * *

><p><strong>Three year later<strong>

"Bexs, you look great," Caroline smiled as she made her way to her friend, then embracing her in a tight hug.

"I feel like a whale, " Rebekah whined seriously as she pulled back from the embrace.

"Why? You're probably the best looking pregnant women out there. Anyway, how's my godchild?" Caroline asked as she placed a hand on her very pregnant belly.

"Hopefully ready to come out" Rebekah said under her breath with a small laugh.

"Come on, Damon beat you here and Stefan has a work lunch. He told me to tell you that dinner is at our house." Rebekah informed her as she looped her arm around Caroline's making their way towards the table.

"Did Damon also tell you that I need a dress?"

"Caroline, I'm your stylist! I know what needs to get done even before you or your manager does," The blond said as Caroline rolled her eyes. Over the three years, their relationship changed from one of acquaintances to one of extremely close friends.

When Caroline's CD came out, Rebekah was the first one to tell her how impressed she was with the it. And anything that comes out of Rebekah Mikaelson's mouth was a compliment. Which is why when Damon suggested Rebekah as a stylist, she couldn't have said yes any faster.

"We don't pay you enough." Caroline teased the blonde, only for their bonding to be interrupted.

"Well, well, if it isn't my favorite blondes." Damon said from his spot as he stood up to greet them.

"The one carrying my niece, and the one who makes me money."

"It's nice to see you have your values in order, Damon." Caroline told him as she took a seat while sending him a glare.

"Why did he need to come to our lunch again?" Caroline asked Rebekah as she took a seat.

"Very funny blondie." He said while calling over the waiter.

"Wait! This is isn't an intervention, right? Because there is no way I'm giving up my coffee" Caroline teased as she leaned back in to the chair. She could not go the day without a minimum three cups of coffee, and Damon always liked to make fun of her for it.

"Well actually," Rebekah started but quickly shot Damon a look. "You tell her, you're her manger."

"What's going on?" A now worried Caroline asked.

"We'll you got a job offer that we both think would be awesome for you." Damon informed her as he took a sip from his bourbon. Caroline knew exactly what this was about.

"We been over this, I'm not an actress." Ever since her CD launched a year back, Caroline had been getting offers for Cameo appearances, but she always turned them down. She wanted nothing to do with the world of acting. Not when it remind her of Klaus.

"I know, Caroline, but listen to Damon about this before you make a decision." Rebekah advised.

Caroline let out a sigh and looked over at Damon, nodding so that he'd continue.

"The TV show writers want you so bad for this role, she basically created the character for you." He revealed. Caroline nodded slowly and pondered the scenario before her.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you don't need a ride, Caroline?" Rebekah asked as they made their way out of the restaurant. Both Damon and Rebekah spent most of their lunch trying to convince Caroline that acting was a step in the right direction. She finally gave in around dessert.<p>

"I'm fine, I'll just drive home with Damon since we're both heading the same way."

"I don't understand why you don't just moved out" Rebekah told her.

"Believe it or not, we just became used to each other. He's not a terrible roommate, at least as long as his hookups don't eat my yogurt, I'm fine." Caroline said laughing

"It only happened once" Damon said as he came up behind them and opened the door for them.

"Was it that weird red head?"

"No, that one had a cat thing," Caroline told her as she slipped on her sun glasses.

"Caroline," Her name was being shouted out by the paparazzi standing outside the restaurant.

"When is the new CD coming out?"

The paparazzi around the front doors shouted as the cameras went off. Caroline was used to them ever since her first CD came out. She started getting a group following her around, but it'd never been this big.

"Soon," Damon answered as he made his way to block the girls from the camera's shoved in there faces.

"Aren't you Klaus Mikaelson sister?" One of them asked, but Rebekah just ignored them. She was used to this because of her clients. Rebekah let out a small laugh as she kept walking.

"Is it true you used to date Klaus? " One of them asked, causing her to freeze at the comment. Quickly Caroline turned around to look at the paparazzi and narrowed her eyes.

How did they know?

it was practically entirely unknown that they used to date, but now that they were both in the spotlight, no one had ever made the connection, well until now.

"Now where did you get a crazy idea like that?" Damon chuckled trying to change the subject. He knew it was still a touchy subject with Caroline. Finally making sure that Rebekah made her way to the car, Damon shut the door and got ready to drive off.

"What the hell was that?" Caroline asked angrily. He mumbled lowly and shook his head.

"I have no clue, let me call Stefan."

* * *

><p>"Tonight's guest is Klaus Mikaelson, from the upcoming film, Black Bird." They announced, as Klaus in a dark suit, made his way on to the stage and shook hands with the host.<p>

Why does he have to look so hot in black? Caroline wondered from her spot on the couch. After Damon called Stefan who sent his call to voice mail, he was able to find Klaus's interview from last night. Also known as the catalyst for all this crap.

"Thanks for having me tonight, Jimmy." Klaus chuckled as he took a seat.

"Happy to have you here. I saw the movie last night, and let me say, you were amazing."The host complimented him.

"Thank you," Klaus answered with a small blush on his face "However, truly the whole cast was. it was just amazing to be part of such an incredible project." He told Jimmy Fallon as he readjusted his tie. Caroline knew he was nervous from the familiar habit.

"So I understand your character was the only who did not sing in the movie, even though it turns out you can sing. We actually found a video of you, here let's play it"

Caroline couldn't believe the clip they had found. It was of her and Klaus back when they had just moved to LA, and went to a Karaoke bar.

"Where the hell did they find this?" She asked as she heard Klaus ask the same question on the television.

"Where did you guys find that?" Klaus asked amused, yet it was also obvious that he was taken by surprise. "I think I was around 23 and I had just moved to LA with my girlfriend at the time."

"But look at your hair," The host teased lightly.

"Clearly I thought it was a good idea at the time." He joked in return.

"I begged him to cut it." Caroline mumbled under her breath.

" It Kind of works for his torture sole" Damon piped in, as Caroline sent him a death glare. "Just saying."

"So, who was the girlfriend at the time?" The host asked, hoping to get some insight about a past relationship. Klaus was known in Hollywood as the bad boy who left broken hearts everywhere he went. He was not known to be a guy who's ever had a girlfriend for more than a week.

"Would you Believe me if I said that was Caroline Forbes? "Klaus revealed smugly. Caroline's breath hitched at the mention of her name. To be honest, she was amazed he had the guts to even utter her name. After the way he ended things, it wasn't far-fetched to think that he'd forgotten all about her.

"Get out of here, you used to date Caroline Forbes.?" Jimmy asked in total shock.

"Yeah, before we moved out here. It's funny, I actually never thought she would have wanted to be a singer, but look at her now."

"Never want to be a singer?" Caroline shouted at the TV, ready to toss the remote control at his televised face.

"I always knew she'd be famous one day." He continued.

"So you guys just dated?" The host asked as Klaus smirked back at him.

"Turn it off. " She interrupted.

"Blondie-."

"I said, turn it off." Caroline screamed, he had no right.

* * *

><p>Damon got up from his chair in the office "What else did your client decide to say?" He asked. Grumbling in distaste when there was no reply from the speaker phone.<p>

"Stefan" Caroline called out. This was no time to be quiet, she needed answers.

"Well, that was all he said on TV, but…"

"Yeah, because you let your client say whatever he want." Damon siad under his breath .

"But what?" She asked nervously.

"They have been calling since this morning." Stefan answered. "It seems as though someone in that pony town mentioned that we were engaged." The British voice spoke threw the phone. Caroline froze at the sudden intrusion. It had been so long since she'd actually heard his voice being aimed directly towards her.

"So if you think about it, truly it's not my fault, sweetheart." Klaus said in an aggravated tone.

"Not your fault." She repeated angrily. Caroline stood up from her chair ready to rip him a new one before Stefan spoke up to settle the situation.

"Klaus! Ignore him, Caroline. He's just upset that this came out."

"Yeah, I'll bet he is." She answered, shaking her head. Caroline was so over this, she always seemed to be the one to get hurt when it came to him.

"He is the reason this came out, get him off the phone!" Damon noted.

"I know, he just..." Stefan started excusing.

"I don't want to hear this." Caroline interrupted. "Take care of this Damon." She continued before storming out of his office.

* * *

><p>"Alright, your saying that he said what?" Caroline asked in to the phone.<p>

"That you guys were going different ways, and that he had tried to make it work but at the end...it just ended." Rebekah said. Caroline could already imagine rebekah rolling her eyes. Rebekah did love her brother, so much that she would even take a bullet for him. But ever since the break up three years ago, Caroline became the sister she never had. Making it not that much of a surprise when she tended to take Caroline's side in the breakup.

"He tried? When was that, I must of missed it." She answered sarcastically. It would seem that once again, Klaus opened his mouth about their past relationship. Even after their small talk last night.

"Well, at least now I know why he broke up with me." She tried, chuckling into phone while attempting to hold back tears. For some reason thinking of Klaus still hurt, you think she'd be over it by now.

"Caroline, I'm sorry. He had no right to say that and he's obviously just using your relationship to promote this stupid movie. Stefan is furious with him." Rebekah revealed. Caroline could already feel the pity coming from the other blonde's voice.

"Rebekah, I have to go." Shaking her head, she could not do this again.

"Don't pull away, we can get through this." She tried.

"I... have to go" Caroline said as she hung up her phone, biting her lip. She could feel herself slipping into a dark place. Shaking the feelings away, she picked up her guitar and started playing with the strings.

* * *

><p>"Damon you're my manager, and more importantly, my producer." Caroline said from across the kitchen counter.<p>

"Don't forget handsome roommate." Damon smirked as he placed the bacon on their plates.

"if you say so. But I'm only asking you this because I know I need to do this, and you know I need to do this."

Damon narrowed his eyebrow as she stole a piece of bacon from his plate.

"You're scaring me, what are you talking about?"

"I need to..." Caroline started, then hesitated as she ran her fingers through her blond hair.

"Need to do what, Caroline?" He asked, getting impatient.

"Okay, I wrote a new song, and I want to use the song to promote the new album." She finally said, but braced herself for the more complicated part. "Basically I want to redo the whole album." Caroline said quickly as she bit her lip.

"You're kidding right?" Damon asked seriously.

"No, I am not. Just, listen to it and you will understand." She pleaded. You could see Damon was debating it , and Caroline could tell he was having a struggle with the idea of starting all over on an album that was already ready to release.

"Go and get your guitar." He agreed with a chuckle.

* * *

><p>"You got the whole world watching and everyone's attention, yeah<p>

Turn your head and you never even mention us

You gave up on love.

Yeah you gave up on us"

Caroline sang the last verse of the song and then placed the guitar down. Starring at Damon who was simply glaring at her.

"so…" Caroline asked nervously. She needed to know what he thought, Damon was a big part of her final product. She valued his opinion not only as a friend, but also as her producer.

"Are you sure you want to do this? Everyone will know what this song is about." Damon asked, concerned as he placed a hand on hers.

"He started it, I'm just telling my side." She confirmed with her head held high.

"Well I think it's bloody brilliant." Damon smirked at her as he stood up. "Now don't forget we have a meeting." He reminded her.

* * *

><p>So what did you guys think ? In case you were wondering the lyrics that Caroline sing is from a Tristan Prettyman song. Don't for get to<strong> review<strong> :)


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys ! As promised I updated this week, So I hope you guys like this chapter. Thanks for all the reviews and Favorites it makes my day to see a review in my email. Who else love Damon and the teddy bear ? Once again thanks to my awesome Beta for editing this Ill try to post thanksgiving weekend :)

Disclaimer: Not mine.

* * *

><p>I can't work it out<br>How going through the motions  
>Going through us<p>

I'm a Mess-Ed Sheeran

* * *

><p>"This is kind of embarrassing but when I started writing the pilot, I kind of got images of cretin celebrity's as my characters. Usually over time they shift into their own person but with this character, I can only picture you, Caroline. I know that probably sounds weird and I'm not some crazy stalker with a hard on for you. It's just...I felt like you would fit this part so amazingly well." Rose said with a small smile.<p>

"Jeez Rose, do you want private room with my client?" Damon teased, while he wiggled his eyebrows at the woman sitting across from him and Caroline.

"You know what, I'm sorry for wasting your time." A blushing Rose said as she stood up.

"Rose it's okay," Caroline smiled sweetly. "It's kinda creepy, but ehh, it could have been worse." Giving Rose her honest opinion while also offering her a smile. "Why don't you tell me more about the show and the role." She offered.

"Spoiler alert," Damon Spoke up as he raised his drink towards them.

"How is he your manager?"

"He made himself my manager."Caroline said rolling her eyes at Damon.

"Because I'm great at it." Damon winked at the girls causing both of them break into giggles at his comment.

"If you say so, Damon." Caroline said, and then patted his arm as he rolled his eyes.

"I got you two together did I not?" He retorted quickly.

Rose smiled "Well we're still not sure if we're working together." Leaning back in her chair "But Caroline I truly want you for this role. I could be like those other writer/producer and lie to you but I'm going to be straightforward with you. This is not an easy role or project. This whole project will all be up in the air, all I have written are five episodes. My studio think's it's good, so here I am, asking you to consider it. This project might work out, maybe it won't but what I do know, is that it already comes with an amazing cast and an even better script that I'm sure anyone would appreciate as their first acting debut." Rose said as she handed Caroline the script.

"Read this, and we'll be in contact," Rose said with a smirk as she stood up. "Damon always a pleasure." She said with a slight hesitation.

"Sure is." Damon agreed with a teasing smile placed on his face. Caroline could tell there was a story there.

* * *

><p>"All of sudden she noticed her surroundings as the last word slipped from her mouth and the last string played on the guitar. Looking up she stared at the people sitting at the bar, with no clue what she was doing there. Panic set in as she quickly jumped off stage." Caroline read out loud from the couch.<p>

She spent most of the weekend reading over the script Rose had sent over. The script had been a good distractions,since she had been hiding from the media ever since Klaus had to go and open his big mouth. Her once simple B lister life had flipped on its head.

Caroline bit her lip she knew what she need to do, she had already decided the first night she read the script that she wanted the role, it had become something she needed to do.

Picking up her phone Carolina pressed the number 3 on her speed dial.

"What's up, Blondie." Damon's voice answered.

"Tell Rose I'll take the role." Caroline simply said.

"Wait, really?"

"Yes, Damon "

Caroline had a small bounce in her step as she walked out of the parking lot. For first time in a long time she was actually was the first table reading for the television show. Her first acting gig and she was excited. Caroline spent most of the night memorizing her lines not wanting to mess up, especially in front of other people who actually did this for a living. In no way would she be unprepared for this. That would be irresponsible and disorganized, and Caroline Forbes was neither of the two.

Letting out a small breath Caroline made her way into the building, clutching her bag. As she turned the corner she came face to face with Rose.

"Caroline." Rose shrieked.

"Rose?"Caroline asked as the brunette grabbed her arm and dragged her into an empty room.

"What's wrong?" Caroline asked, confused as she turned to face the brunette.

"Why haven't you been answering your phone?"

"What does my phone have to do with anything?" She inquired as she pulled out her phone from her pocket. Her eyes widened at the panic from all the notifications. She had ten missed calls from Damon alone.

"I must have left it on silent." She said shrugging.

"You might want to call Damon." Rose said taking a seat as she pulled out her own phone, Caroline once again threw her a confused look as she hit Damon's speed dial a couple of rings he quickly answered.

"The one time its an emergency and you ignore my calls" An angry Damon said through the phone.

"My phone was on silent." Caroline informed him as she walked over to the window. "Jeez, where's the fire?"

"Aww how naive. I take it Rose hasn't told you anything."

"No she just dragged me to an empty meeting room." Caroline said looking over to the brunette who was staring at her.

"She should be the one telling you, its her mess."

"Damon stop ranting and tell me what's going on."

Damon let out a chuckle," Well it seems that Klaus is now a part of this lovely project, Something Rose forgot to mention to the both of us at the meeting."

At the mention of his name Caroline closed her eyes "Who is he supposed to be playing?" Caroline asked as she turned to look at Rose who had a guilty look as she place her iPhone on the table.

"Some dude name Alexander" Damon said through the speakers of the phone.

"So basically, the main lead, " Caroline sarcastically said as she threw her arms up in the air, to look at Rose.

"Yes, Caroline but this was not up to me. When I came to you with this project he had already passed the role. Said his schedule was too busy. And then last night I get a call from the producers,that he wants in and they want him on the show." Rose said ashamed

"So he just get's to roll in here?" She guessed.

"Caroline." Damon called her name."You don't have to do this, we can just say your schedule was busy."

"Like they'll believe that" Caroline grumbled in distaste.

"Truly, I'm so sorry about this, if I had my way he wouldn't even be a part of this project anymore." Rose said sincerely

"This is just so typical of him. " Caroline said under her breath. Last year she had been excited to work on a movie score only to find out that Klaus would also be a part of the production, so she decided to back off. Stefan had let it slip that he had told Klaus about her project.

"Caroline, do I release a statement?" She could hear the pity in Damon's voice.

"No." She said with her head held high. "I'm always the one to back out and this time, iI refuse to let Klaus take advantage." Caroline said

"Are you sure? "

"Yes I'm sure, Damon. I wasn't the first one to throw a punch. However, Rose you should know that he and I don't work well together."

Rose just nods. "Noted. Now, let's make our way to the meeting." She said with a smile on her face.

* * *

><p>Caroline took the seat closest to the door. Luckily, for her, Klaus had not yet arrived when she walked in through the door. And quite frankly, she was hoping that he never did.<p>

"Hey." Caroline smiled to the young girl next to her, the young brunette seemed nervous. Caroline had already met most of her future cast mates. She had run into Marcel earlier in the week at a restaurant where he came up to her and Rebekah trying to charm them. Camille and her had work together during a fundraising event. Then there was Tyler whom she actually went to UCLA with, so it was nice to see him. Then there was Tatia, Caroline and her had small talked before at some award show but that was it. If she remembered correctly she had done a movie once with Klaus. In fact, it was the film he did after the break were all big names in hollywood now and probably in the future. But the young girl next to her she had never seen here.

"Hi, I'm Davina." the brunette said extending her hand.

"Caroline Forbes, nice to meet you" Caroline said as she shocked her hand.

"I know, I mean nice to meet you too." The girl said shaking her head, "Sorry I'm just nervous" Biting her lip. "This is my first table reading."

"I understand " She said with a chuckle "It's my first one too" Smiling over to the young girl who just nodded. Caroline could see the girl relaxed with her comment.

"Sorry I'm late." Caroline knew who that voice belonged to. And if she could reach up and punch him in the fact without consequences, she probably would. However, she was going to take the high road, not matter how much she wished she didn't have to.

"Nice for you to join us, Klaus " Marcel joked from his spot Standing up to embrace his friend.

"Tried to get here as soon as I could. " He said taking a seat across from Caroline with a smirk on his face.

"Well, lets get started." He said, staring right at Caroline with a smirk as he opened his script.

* * *

><p>Review<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, Here is the new chapter hope you guys like it. Once again thanks to my awesome beta, also to all who reviewed sorry I was not able to reply to your reviews, but they mean the world and inspire me to keep writing. I will be laving next Saturday for my trip to Spain so I'll make sure to post another chapter before I leave.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

* * *

><p>You had me crying for you honey<p>

And it never would've gone away, no

You used to shine so bright

But I watched all of it fade

Your not sorry- Taylor swift

* * *

><p>Caroline let out a small laugh, out of everyone in the group she had made the strongest connection with Davina. It probably had to do with both of them being so nervous for their first acting gig.<p>

"So, I'll text you?" Davina said more in the form of a question as she put her phone away with a big smile.

"Yeah, hopefully we get to run lines together soon. My schedule is pretty open right now," Caroline said. It turned out that both of their characters were going to have many scenes together in the upcoming future, which delighted both girls.

"Great, well I'm parked in the other lot." Davina said as she hugged Caroline with a small blush on her face. She knew that Davina was somewhat shy around her and the others because she considered them famous. Hugging her back she pulled back as she waved goodbye making her way over to her car while looking threw her small bag for the keys. When she glanced up she spotted the last person she wanted to see today leaning against her car with his arms crossed. The him, was unfortunately no one other than Nicklaus Mikaelson.

"Can I help you?" Caroline asked as she crossed her arms, giving him a once over, something Klaus noticed as he smirked at her. Pushing up off her car he raised his arms in front of him.

"Just wanted to say, Hello," He said grinning.

"Well you've said it, now move. " Caroline gritted out, waiting for him to move away from her car.

"Is that anyway to talk to one of your fellow cast mates?" Caroline knew he was trying to push her buttons. Who would've thought that this would be the way they would see each other for the first time, and all she could think is how good he looked in that Henley.

"Of course not. This is just how I talk to idiots."

"Ah, well _I _see you're still mad about our little spat." Klaus answered as he rubbed the stubble on his chin.

"Little spat? " Caroline wondered, raising her voice when she noticed the garage attendant staring at them.

"Just...leave me alone, Klaus." Caroline said brushing past him, but not before he grabbed her arm, leaning down close to her ear.

"You look ravishing today." He whispered as he let go of her arm, causing her to whip her head around to stare at him stomping away from her. Which was a sight Caroline had become quite used to. "See you on set tomorrow, Caroline." He finished from afar.

* * *

><p>"Your brother is an ass." Were the first words to leave Caroline's mouth as she rushed in to Rebekah's home<p>

"Why hello to you too, Caroline. Please, do come on in."

"You do know we gave you that key for emergencies, right?" Stefan said, not turning away from the TV.

"Don't you start, Stefan. I'm so mad I could stab you right now. " She said as she threw her bag on the couch.

"So we're talking about Klaus." Rebekah spoke from her spot next to Stefan, as he turned to give Rebekah a weird look.

"What to be fair, all of my brother are ass's." She said in a shrug.

"But Klaus get's first place." She answered while her whole body slumped in the chair.

"Hey, that's my client." Stefan defended.

""If I were you, I'd get a new client. " Rebekah teased under her breath. "What did he do now?" Rebekah asked looking up to Stefan who seemed a little uncomfortable.

"That's my cue to leave." He said standing up but not before giving Rebekah a soft kiss.

"So what did Klaus and Stefan do this time?" She wondered. Rebekah knew that Stefan was no saint when it came to furthering Klaus's career, he _was_ his manager. When Klaus did good then Stefan did good.

"Oh! He didn't tell you? Apparently, your brother is now the male lead on the show I'm doing." She said, annoyed as can be.

"He's what?!" Rebekah shouted as Caroline nodded her head.

"I'm going to kill him." Rebekah said as she popped up from her spot on the couch. "Stefan!"

Caroline smiled as she collected her belongings. She knew it was wrong to drag Rebekah and Stefan into this but then again, this was payback. Caroline knew that if Rebekah was mad with Stefan she would make both his and Klaus's world turn upside down.

* * *

><p>Caroline made it to set early next day. She wasn't needed till later but she wanted to be there from the start and maybe run some lines with Davina, but it seemed as though the young girl had an earlier set time. Leaning back on her chair as she saw the scene unfold in front of her, she truly had forgotten what it was like to see Klaus. When he was acting he quickly got in to character, and no matter what, he made you believe it.<p>

"Isn't he amazing?" A voice next to her said.

"Excuse me? " Caroline asked, looking over to see Tatia.

"You know what I'm talking about. Just look at him over there. " She said pointing towards Klaus who caught them staring and smirked.

"He's alright." Caroline said as she went back to looking at her phone.

"Then you're blind because I can't _wait_ to get him back in my bed." Tatia said with a smirk as she stood up from her chair leaving behind a very confused Caroline.

"Who are you so busy texting? " She heard Klaus ask as he took the chair that Tatia was just occupying. Caroline looked up at him and couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Oh, so now you're not even talking to me?" He devised with a chuckle.

"Don't forget, Sweetheart. You know I love it when you play hard to get. "He said as he pushed a piece of her hair behind her ear. Her face hardened and she can't remember the last time she was this annoyed. "Stop it, Klaus. Why can't you just leave me alone? "She pondered.

"I do enjoy seeing you be feisty." He answered with a large grin. In that moment was ready to strangle him right, but not before her name was called.

"Caroline, you're needed on set." Sighing in relief at the perfect timing, she hopped off her chair, but not before getting the last words.

"You stayed away from me for 3 years, what's another 3?"

* * *

><p>After her comment Klaus left her alone the rest of the day, but she knew that wouldn't last forever. Their characters actually had a scene tomorrow. Luckily it was only a short scene, and it was in the pouring rain so that shouldn't take too long. Opening the front door of her home, Caroline could smell the burnt Bacon. And if Caroline knew anything about Damon, it was that he never burned bacon. As she made her way to the kitchen she was ready to murder who ever Damon one night stands was. Glancing around she could feel her controlling tendencies kick in, their kitchen was a disaster. There were flecks of flower all over the place, egg shells on the ground, and burn toast sitting on the counter.<p>

"What the..." She began as she saw Damon's one night stand behind the open refrigerator door.

"DAMON!" She screamed, ready to kill her roommate/producer/manager.

"I'm home, bitches. " A smiling Katherine said as she closed the refrigerator.

"Katherine. " Caroline said with a smiled as she hugged the brunette.

"This must be a nightmare. " A sleepy Damon said as he walked into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>So what do you guys think? Kathrine Has joined the party.<p> 


End file.
